


So, it’s a deal then

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A hard T, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Jack isn’t naive, M/M, Pitch’s lair, and he’ll do just about anything to get them back, as it’s a little dark with implied smut, baby tooth only has a minor appearance here like the movie scene, be careful who you make a deal with, could probably be a rated T, deal making, dub-con, he needs more then wants his teeth back, hidden room within shadows, illusions to dub-con, movie verse, no actual sexual content, set around that moment in Pitch’s lair in the movie, surrounded by shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Pitch and Jack make a deal for Jack’s teeth
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	So, it’s a deal then

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to knock out a few at once like this, even if they are short. Definetly makes me feel better, more like myself 
> 
> This was not planned to link to motion in the darkness but it possibly could if you see it that way

Jack stared at the outstretched hand before him, sickly and covered in shadow. “So, it’s a deal then” he couldn’t miss the way Pitch smirked or the frantic chattering of baby tooth in his ear, urging him not to take his hand, to accept the deal 

He hesitated, staring first at the hand extended to him and then at Pitch’s other hand, clasped closely to his side, his teeth and memories grasped tight within it. His hand came up to gently brush baby tooth aside but he didn’t miss the glimmer of excitement in Pitch’s eyes that the movement caused. “And I have your word that baby tooth and the other fairies are free to go” 

Pitch’s smile dropped into a slight assessing frown and Jack feared for a moment that he may pull his hand away and disappear into the shadows along with his memories and any chance at ever getting them back. The only thing that stopped him from reaching out with a desperate hand was his need for reassurance that baby tooth would be okay. Pitch seemed to think before sighing, plastering his smile back in place 

“Fine, she can leave but the other fairies have to stay, I need them here, but” he continued clearly sensing Jack’s hesitance “I give you my word that they can all leave, unharmed, once I’m done with them” 

Jack took a moment to think, not putting voice to either of his thoughts. That Pitch would lose and lie or the more prominent fear that he would take off with his his teeth, leaving his memories forever out of reach. His hand slipped into Pitch’s with ease and the other closed and shook his hand with an eager smile before letting go 

Surprised, Jack watches as Pitch pulls away having expected him to drag them into the shadows. Rather Jack finds himself following the other across the bridge, to a dark wall obscured by only a single sliver of light

Pitch held his hand out once more and turned to face him with that deceptive smile in place as Jack took the offered appendage. He helped the other spirit step into the shadow, leading him through the dark until the dark unfolded upon a bedroom. With walls of shadow boxing them in Pitch guided Jack onto the bed, placing the case containing his teeth with deliberate care on the nightstand before reaching for his robe 

“Well, are you going to undress, I’m not going to do it for you” Pitch says, casting Jack a sidelong look. Jack freezes, he had accepted what they would do before he’d be able to regain his teeth and get his memories back. After all, he knew that ‘spend some time together’ wouldn’t entail reading but he expected to just lay there and take it, not this, not active participation. His eyes flickered to the nightstand, he should of expected it though, given what Pitch was leveraging. “Well, Jack, what will it be” he could almost hear the unspoken ‘best not keep me waiting’ as he felt the bed dip and his side warm slightly, as Pitch’s deceptively sweet voice whispered in his ear and with a reluctant sigh, Jack reached for his hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> But just how trustworthy is Pitch’s word?
> 
> If you like, consider following me on twitter:  
> Main: https://mobile.twitter.com/vampiregothgir1  
> Hazbin/hazbin weeks: https://mobile.twitter.com/Hazbinhotelweek


End file.
